It was previously discovered that fixation can be accelerated by providing a layer comprising a polymer containing a group which can be dissociated to form a cation in a fixer in a photographic light-sensitive material as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 61-247111. As a result of further studies, however, it has been proved that surface defects, such as acne and streaking eventually occur when a layer containing silver halide is coated directly onto a layer comprising the polymer containing a group which can be dissociated-to form a cation in a fixer.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
One object of this invention is to provide a silver halide photographic material which exhibits a high fixing speed without suffering from surface defects even when coating is carried out over a long period of time.
It has now been found that the above object can be accomplished by providing a silver halide photographic material which comprises a support having provided thereon at least one silver halide emulsion layer and at least one layer comprising a polymer containing a group which can be dissociated to form a cation in a fixer (hereinafter "cationic polymer"), wherein a layer containing substantially no silver halide grains is provided between the cationic polymer-containing layer and the silver halide emulsion layer.